1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side view type light-emitting-element mounting package, and to a light emitting device, a backlight, and a liquid crystal display device, those using the package.
2. Description of Related Art
In a liquid crystal display (LCD) as a thin display device, a backlight is used for irradiating light over the whole surface of a liquid crystal panel from the back. Recently, aiming to expand a color gamut, three-color light emitting diodes (LED) of red (R), blue (B) and green (G) are noticed as the backlight in place of a cold cathode tube or hot cathode tube. In the LED backlight, a plurality of three-color light emitting diodes are arranged at certain intervals, and white light may be produced by turning on the light emitting diodes at the same time.
A light emitting device having such light emitting diodes as a backlight includes, for example, a light emitting device as disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of a PCT International Application No. 2007-507910 (FIGS. 1 and 2). The light emitting device uses a small and thin, side view type LED package. The device uses a package having two independent leads to allow two-terminal input, in which two light emitting diodes are connected in series or parallel so that power may be supplied to the two elements through the two terminals.